Talk:Remati Shackle/@comment-5782071-20190422182510
So, I want to make this artifact part of my "Universal Concept" set I mentioned here , each of which are, in my opinion, a little better (if at least more diverse) than stones from a Roman wall. 1. In Tibetan legend, the first king of a united Tibet constructed twelve temples across he country to suppress a destructive entity. One of the temples, Jokhang, is considered the most sacred and most important Buddhist monastery in all of Tibet. Palden Lhamo (aka Remati) was a protective spirit of Tibetan Buddhism (which was also practiced in Mongolia). The doors of the Jokhang temple, or from all twelve temples, could have been melted down and combined to form this shackle. In this scenario, it represents the concept of Protection. ''--The Mongol Empire never "officially" came to Tibet until 1240 AD, after Ghengis Khan's death. However, an apocryphal account claims he plotted to invade Tibet in 1206, but was dissuaded by a promise to pay wages to his empire. Obviously, we're allowed to make apocryphal stories like this canon for our purposes.'' ''--If this artifact were to be made with the concept of Protection in mind, an artifact tied to Offense or Destruction would have to be made to compliment it. However, as the Minoan Trident already exists and it has been contrasted with my Amenonuhoko, this might not work.'' 2. In 1063, Shavur I of an ancient Muslim dynasty, began constructing a castle around the city of Ganja, which included twelve intricately decorated iron gates . In 1139, the city was wrecked by a powerful earthquake, and during the destruction King Demetrius of Georgia invaded and stole all twelve gates. Notably, he had them carried on the backs of Ganja's survivors. In this scenario, it represents the concept of Conquest/Subjugation/Subjection'' (keeping something Ghengis ruled over in his possession; keep in mind that the Mongol Empire was the largest contiguous empire in history). ''--Although I can find no exact information on whether Ghengis Khan or his forces were in the general vicinity of Georgia before his death, I think some leeway can be made for gaps in history not covered by Wikipedia. If I remember right, Georgians used to think Mongols were fellow Christians, as they also fought Muslims, before finding out they were instead "pagans" - perhaps some Mongols were welcomed to or came individually to Georgia (under orders from Ghengis to collect these gates?) 3. Adwin Kosan says that Ghengis Khan went to "great and terrible lengths to forge" the shackle. What if, instead of creating it from existing artifacts, he created his own artifact to protect the Warehouse? To create one, it would have to involve extraordinary actions, moments, or emotions, and I wouldn't put it past him to have manipulated circumstances to create an artifact with effects he wanted. Perhaps he repeatedly had a slave wearing the shackle assaulted? Or launched an assault on one's residence (wherever a Mongol slave would live), hoping their fear and desire to survive would birth an aritfact with protective properties? In this scenario, it could represent either Conquest or Protection.